


Kathryn's Fertility Test

by Doctor_Laura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Cervical Penetration, Complete, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, F/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Pediatric, Speculum, Stirrups, Vaginal, Vaginal Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Laura/pseuds/Doctor_Laura
Summary: To appease the concerns of her parents, eleven year old Kathryn agrees to undergo a fertility test at a nearby clinic. Little does she realize that what she thought would be a simple cheek swab will turn into one of the most uncomfortable experiences of her life.
Kudos: 48





	Kathryn's Fertility Test

Kathryn’s feet kicked gently into the air, pulling back underneath the seat of her chair before springing up straight towards the empty space in front of her. The eleven year old was mostly doing it out of boredom, though that didn’t mean she wasn’t in the mood to kick something, or someone, for real, if an opportunity presented itself. Her anger issues didn’t just stem from the fact that she was gradually entering the tween phase of being pissed off at everything and anything (though that certainly played a part), but also from just how shitty the last week had been for her. After all, this was the eighth time she was seeing the doctor in about as many days - and she wasn’t even sick!

Well, at least, she didn’t feel sick anyway. Kathryn was adopted, she’d known that pretty much all her life. It honestly didn’t bother her much - she’d been taken in as a baby from a mother that didn’t want her by a mother that did, and that was the only thing that mattered to her. Really, she suspected that the only reason she’d been told at all was so that she wouldn’t ask awkward questions about why her parents had green eyes and hers were brown - beyond that, she was very much her mother’s daughter in all ways except one… And that one was why she was there, suffering these time-wasting inspections day after day.

Kathryn’s mother was infertile, it had been why she needed to resort to adoption. When she’d been told, the young girl jokingly asked if she’d inherited it genetically, only to realize that her parents weren’t really in the mood for jokes on that matter. As her only daughter grew, Kathryn’s mother had started to become paranoid about whether she herself could conceive a child eventually. It was an irrational fear, of course - there was no reason why she couldn’t, nor would she need to think about it for at least another ten years, and yet it had become quite an obsessive thought in her mommy’s mind as time went by. Kathryn herself never cared much for that, kids were never in her plans for the future - she was an award winning martial artist, the youngest, yet also most talented in her dojo, not to mention a straight-As student with an eye towards law school. Babies just weren’t going to happen, not until she was 30 at least anyway. 

Unfortunately, her mother wouldn’t hear of it. It was pretty obvious, even to someone as young as Kathryn, that her parent had developed some form of PTSD from her years of failed conceptions and miscarriages. Her fears, as irrational and unfounded as they had been, had taken a hold of the woman’s mind, to the point where barely a day went by without her bursting into tears because of it. Kathryn knew it wasn’t her fault, and yet she tried to do her best to support her mommy, to assure her that yeah, of course she was going to have babies, tons of them! But it just didn’t seem to be enough.

One day, Kathryn’s dad stumbled upon the solution online almost by accident - a fertility clinic in town was offering tests for women and girls, advertising that by harvesting a bit of tissue and studying it they could easily tell if there were any issues with the patient’s reproductive system, and if there were, whether or not they could be fixed. Kathryn, at first, was ecstatic, thinking that all of their problems would be solved with a simple cheek swab, or at worst a blood test. Enthusiastically, the pair presented their plan to the matriarch of the family, with her daughter assuring her that she’d be happy to get tested if it would put her mind at ease. They couldn’t do it right away - the minimum age for the test was 11, and Kathryn was 10 at the time, so they needed to wait a few weeks for her birthday. During those few weeks, however, her mother was like a brand new person - happy, cheerful, having found hope and a way out of her own self-imposed misery for the first time in months.

Unfortunately, once they drove out there, the three of them learned some pretty troubling news - first, the test would be expensive, way more than they could afford out of pocket, and second, the tissue requested wasn’t just some blood or saliva. Instead it was an egg, harvested straight from the girl’s uterus after ovulation was artificially induced. It sounded beyond terrifying, but Kathryn promised - for her mother’s sake - that if they could find the money she’d let them do the test on her. And, to her father’s credit, he did collect the money. Kathryn didn’t know how, nor did she care to, but he’d pulled through. Now it was her turn, and as afraid as she was, she knew she needed to do it. If there was even a small chance they could earn her mother her piece of mind back, then it was all worth it. 

The first visit was relatively boring - Kathryn didn’t even need to remove more than her jacket for it. The doctor took her vitals (height and weight, temperature in the mouth, blood pressure, etc), looked in her throat, put a stethoscope under her shirt and finally had her lie down so he could feel her abdomen, pulling up her shirt just enough to expose the skin around the bellybutton. It was nothing she hadn’t gone through a billion times before at her regular doctor during school and sports physicals. Then came the scary part - to induce ovulation in her they needed to give her a grand total of seven shots, which were not pleasant in the slightest. Kathryn needed to endure injections in both of her shoulders, both of her thighs and two in her bottom. The worst one by far, both in location and the amount of pain associated with it, was the one they needed to do straight in the vaginal muscle, for which she needed to lower her pants and underwear and then close her eyes to avoid witnessing probably the scariest thing that ever happened to her. 

In an ideal world, that’s where Kathryn’s troubles would’ve ended, but alas, her world was far from that. Once she’d been given all the shots, the ovulation process was kick-started in her body - even if she was too young to do it naturally, the doctor had said, the chemicals injected into her would trick her reproductive system into growing and releasing an egg, which could then be harvested. That egg could be ready at any point between one and twenty-eight days from the date of the injections, with the average being about fourteen days. But since there was pretty much no way to tell when an egg had formed in her ovaries, and having it drip down into her uterus would result in her body rejecting it and rendering the entire expensive procedure worthless, literally the only way to know when to harvest it was for Kathryn to show up at the doctor’s office every single day for an ultrasound. Once the egg was ready they’d start the procedure in order to harvest and study it, finally determining once and for all whether the girl was fertile or not. While she’d asked the obvious question (“If I’m infertile how come I can make eggs”), the young girl had been told that just because her ovaries could make eggs while aided artificially didn’t mean that they could do so naturally, and even if they did that was no guarantee her reproductive system could support a pregnancy. Beyond a physical exam, studying the egg that formed was their best bet.

The only downside, of course, was that it was all so boring. Today marked Kathryn’s seventh consecutive day of getting ultrasounds, and the girl’s expectations honestly could not be lower. On days one through six, all she needed to do was lie down, pull up her shirt a bit and have the doctor press the probe against her tummy before telling her that “it’s not done yet”, thus wasting pretty much an hour of her day in transport to and from the hospital for a pointless 2-minute exam. Of course it wasn’t done yet! If it happened 14 days after the procedure, then did they really expect her to be ready two or three days after? It was nonsense! The first few times it happened the fear of the unknown had made these exams quite uncomfortable for Kathryn, but once she figured out nothing was going to happen for at least another week the anxiety quickly subsided, only to be replaced by pure boredom. And there she was, stuck in the lobby of the clinic, absentmindedly kicking her feet as she waited for her name to be called. The sooner she got called in, the sooner she could get this pointless nonsense over and done with so that her dad could drive her to martial arts training. 

It had been him who had taken her to these exams, as her mom didn’t have a driver’s license. She came with the first few times, but after that had left the job to her husband, despite the fact that she was the sole reason why these checkups were even happening in the first place. Kathryn couldn’t blame her, really - maybe she, too, realized how pointless it was to come any time before 14 days passed since the injections. Her father was a timid man, more busy checking on his phone than on his daughter as they waited to get today’s chore over and done with. Kathryn herself didn’t have her phone with her - she’d been dressed for training, in a tracksuit, a T-shirt underneath the zipped up top and comfortable sneakers on her feet. She took her training seriously, and there was a pretty big tournament coming up soon - no way would she compromise preparing for it just because some stupid doctor wanted to run pointless daily exams on her! She’d accommodate him, but she’d train straight after. At least her father was quick to agree when she pitched him that idea.

Finally, a nurse called Kathryn’s name from the hallway, politely letting her know that the doctor was ready to see her. The girl nodded, turning to her dad to make sure he heard too before pushing herself down on the ground, her sneakers squeaking underneath the clear, marble floor of the clinic. She followed the nurse, even if she didn’t need a guide - the exam room was all the way down and to the left, like always. Still, it was hospital policy to not allow patients to wander the clinic unsupervised, and so a nurse was always needed to take her to wherever she was needed. Kathryn didn’t recognize the nurse, though she did recognize the plain exam room - white walls adorned with generic artwork you could buy in any thrift store, a generic plant in the corner and a generic exam table in the back. She also recognized the equally generic Dr Matthews, who’d been caring for her since the beginning of her procedure. He was the one who had explained everything to her and her parents, and he’d been in charge of doing her ultrasounds. Kathryn didn’t really dislike him, he’d done nothing wrong, but by that point his insistence on seeing her daily had made her quite annoyed with him.

“Hey, Kathryn. You okay?” Dr Matthews asked, flashing her a grin as he awkwardly adjusted the collar of his white coat, as if reaching for an invisible stethoscope around her shoulders.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” the girl noted, putting a quick end to that conversation as she walked up to the exam table, hopping up without waiting for an invitation. Her father merely nodded at the doctor, too awkward to really take much part in the conversation beyond acknowledging that it was happening.  
“Haven’t had any cramps? Or discharge in your panties?” Dr Matthews asked.  
“Nope. All good, like always,” Kathryn said, unzipping the top of her tracksuit and sliding it off of shoulders before laying it out on the exam table. A moment later, she too lay down besides it, placing her back and head flat onto the surface as she let her legs hang from its bottom side from the knees down - not the most comfortable position, but better than having to take off her shoes.  
“Aaaalright then, good to hear!” Dr Matthews acknowledged her, stepping towards the table and pushing the large ultrasound machine Kathryn had become so familiar with closer towards her. “In that case, how about you show me that tummy?”

The girl barely resisted groaning as she slid her fingers underneath the waistband of her T-shirt before pulling it up just enough to expose her bellybutton and her tanned, flat stomach. Kathryn wasn’t particularly muscular despite her constant training, but she was well toned, missing a lot of the baby fat that girls her age tended to have. Her stomach was perfectly smooth, which - she assumed - must have helped the ultrasound do its job a bit better. It still didn’t stop the man from applying copious amounts of gel onto it, with Kathryn scrunching up her nose as the cold fluid touched her skin. As unpleasant as it was, however, she was used to it. She also knew what came next - Dr Matthews picked up the probe and pressed it onto the side of Kathryn’s tummy, just on the right from her navel, pushing it a bit into the skin to get a better picture… Or whatever it was he was seeing on that weird black and white screen that only seemed to display a constantly shifting Rorschach test. Kathryn closed her eyes, exhaling sharply and refusing to admit that she’d lied to the doctor just moments prior. The fact of the matter was that not everything was okay - her stomach felt tender this morning, and the doctor pushing so hard against it wasn’t particularly comfortable. It was probably just indigestion, though, so no reason to worry him with this kind of nonsense, right? Dr Matthews, however, seemed to disagree.

“Oh my… Looks like you’re ready to go. I see a nice, big egg in your left ovary. You’re about to ovulate,” he explained, smiling a bit - probably glad that they caught it instead of letting it drop. For Kathryn, however, this news wasn’t exactly good - quite the opposite, it was inconceivable.  
“Huh? What do you mean ‘ready’? You said fourteen days!” The young girl insisted, her eyes locked onto the black and white screen as if she was desperately trying to see whatever it was the man next to her saw.  
“No no, I said the average is fourteen days. Some girls get it much quicker, others take the full 28 days. You’re ready now, we’ll have to harvest you right away or we lose our chance,” Dr Matthews explained, removing the ultrasound and tossing a couple of tissues to Kathryn before he himself picked one to clean out the tool he’d used. The girl, however, didn’t seem particularly concerned with cleaning herself - even if she mechanically swiped against her tummy with the tissues provided, likely out of habit.  
“You can’t harvest me now! I have training! I didn’t expect…” The girl tried to explain herself, her voice wavering as the boring, routine visit had inexplicably turned into the big day she was convinced wouldn’t come for a long time.  
“Absolutely no training or any kind of physical activity today, honey. After we harvest you you’re going straight home to rest. Right?” Dr Matthews spoke before turning towards Kathryn’s father, who could only nod quietly. 

Kathryn bit her lip, pushing herself up on the exam table by her elbows. She absolutely wasn’t ready to be “harvested”, whatever that scary word meant - not yet, at least! The girl swallowed, her dark eyes shifting between the doctor and her father as if she was quietly begging either of them to spare her from this. Just a few minutes ago she’d have done anything to be rid of these pesky ultrasounds, and now, when the big day arrived and she wouldn’t need one for the foreseeable future, she’d have given anything to just let things go on as planned until day 14. Unfortunately, her body seemed to have other plans for hers - this was happening, whether she liked it or not.  
“Nurse, prepare her please. ECG, oxymeter and stirrups,” Dr Matthews asked before heading for the door. “I’ll go fetch an assistant to help me out, I’ll be right back, okay?” He told Kathryn’s dad, who could merely nod once more. 

Without another invitation, the nurse stepped towards Kathryn, her eyes meeting the little patient’s. She was an older woman, maybe about fifty-ish, and from her no-nonsense demeanor the child quickly realized she wasn’t winning the fight against her either. Without saying a word, the woman took a hold of the tracksuit top Kathryn had discarded and carelessly threw it on the ground, like it was just some useless rag that could be easily tossed out. Before the girl could object, however, she felt the woman’s fingers sliding underneath her T-shirt.  
“Let’s take this off…” She spoke, pulling the black shirt up and above the girl’s head, exposing the plain white children’s undershirt beneath it - an article Kathryn wore not for comfort, but to absorb sweat during training, so that she could take it off after and not go home in drenched clothes. The nurse, however, didn’t seem like the waiting type as she quickly pulled off the perfectly dry top, exposing Kathryn’s flat, tanned chest and her two small nipples - which the girl quickly covered up by hugging herself with her arms.  
“H-hey now…” The child tried to object, but before she could say a word the nurse was already crouching down on the ground, her fingers swiftly untying Kathryn’s comfy sneakers and pulling them off, letting them fall loudly onto the floor. A moment later, she slid a finger underneath each sock and pulled those off, freeing the little patient’s toes - which she instinctively flexed, a bit confused, but all the more concerned. Why did they need her barefoot for this, anyway? She often had to take off her socks at her dojo, so bare feet didn’t bother her that much, but if she had to take everything else off at least keeping socks for warmth would’ve helped a bit...

Before she could protest, Kathryn felt her wrist gripped firmly by the woman as she was yanked forward, the girl suddenly forced down onto the cold, chilly floor. Just like that, her tracksuit bottoms were pulled down right alongside her underwear, exposing her legs and, worst of all, her smooth, hairless vagina to the biting air of the exam room. Kathryn’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as her dark eyes inadvertently turned towards her dad, who was pretending to be looking at his phone while his daughter was being stripped right down to her skin. A moment later, her bottoms were tossed in the pile of clothes beside her and a hand on her chest forced her straight back onto the examination table. Breathing heavily, Kathryn came to realize that the boring old table wasn’t quite as boring as she thought when the nurse reached underneath the seat and retrieved a pair of small, metal poles - a bit like the type she used for training her leg muscles, where she slid her feet inside and then could pull up or down to lift weights. These poles looked far too small for her whole foot, however, and she soon learned why as the nurse took hold of her ankle and carefully positioned just the heel into the metal, letting the sole rest against the topmost part and her toes to stick out unattended. When the same was done to her other foot, Kathryn finally realized why that was necessary - with her feet wide apart and her knees bent, anyone standing in front of her could get a perfect look at her genitals. The sudden realization that her vagina, by far the most private part of her body to the point where it had only been seen by one adult since she was a toddler (namely Dr Matthews, when she got that shot), would be the focus of the procedure caused Kathryn to groan loudly, lying back onto the table and closing her eyes, perhaps hoping that if she couldn’t see her exposed privates the nurse, the doctor and her dad couldn’t either. 

The older woman, meanwhile, continued to prepare her patient as instructed. First she clamped a small tool onto Kathryn’s index finger, and another one on her big toe. It didn’t hurt - it didn’t even feel uncomfortable, really, just a bit weird. The best analogy the girl could come up with was that it felt a bit like sticking a finger inside a deflated balloon - there was a tiny bit of pressure, enough to keep the device attached, but not enough to be particularly distracting. Far less comfortable were the six wires that had to be attached to the girl’s chest in two rows of three, right around her left nipple. The wires were connected to electrodes on the bottom and suction cops on the top, with the cups being how they remained attached to the skin - which, suffice to say, wasn’t particularly pleasant. Kathryn could grit her teeth and watch as the cups bit her skin one by one, surrounding her left nipple and preventing her from even covering it up with her hands to save at least some modesty. By the time Dr Matthews came back his young patient had been stripped down completely, with the hairband tying her hair into a ponytail being the only item on her she’d been allowed to keep. Her legs were wide open, feet kept in place by the stirrups and concerned eyes focused solely on her physician. 

The doctor himself was now accompanied by an assistant - another man, much to Kathryn’s disdain. She didn’t mind men, she mostly trained with them in her martial arts class, but when it came to looking at her naked body having three men and one mean old nurse was certainly far less than ideal. Still, it didn’t seem like she had much of a choice in the matter as Dr Matthews nonchalantly assumed a seat in between Kathryn’s spread legs and pulled out a pair of white, rubber gloves from a box on a surface top nearby.  
“Okay, let’s get that egg out of you,” the man spoke. “Nervous?”  
“Y… Yeah,” Kathryn replied honestly.  
“Don’t be. This will take maybe fifteen minutes at the very most, and then you can get dressed, go home and take a super long nap while we do the real work and study your egg,” Dr Matthews chuckled. He probably thought he was being hilarious, though Kathryn herself could’ve gone without the implication that being naked and spread eagle in front of a bunch of guys wasn’t ‘real’ work. 

It wasn’t long before the man’s fingers touched her nether lips, parting them carefully to expose the pink labia underneath. Kathryn herself exhaled loudly as she once again closed her eyes, trying to think about literally anything except for what was happening.  
“Hmm, no traces of a hymen… Interesting…” The assistant noted.  
“You mentioned you’re training, Kathryn?” Dr Matthews asked.  
“Y-yeah… Martial arts. Mostly karate and jiu jitsu,” she replied honestly.  
“Does that involve a lot of splits? Or maybe high kicks?” The doctor asked once more.  
Kathryn took a moment. Splits? No, not really. Though she had certainly trained her flexibility as part of her warm-ups, and had grown quite proud of the fact that she could put her foot behind her head. Maybe that counted?”  
“Yeah, kinda,” the girl said.  
“There we have it,” the assistant nodded. 

Letting go of her vagina, the doctor’s fingertips next moved towards her anus, spreading it apart as Kathryn let out another grunt. Nobody had told her that they’d be looking there… Had she known she’d have cleaned better! Besides her obligatory shower she hadn’t really prepared prior to the examination, though it seemed to be enough.  
“You’re gonna prop the uterus up?” The assistant asked.  
“We’ll have to, or else we’ll never get in,” Dr Matthews noted. “Seems like it’ll be a tight fit, though. She’s pretty small.”  
“Are you going to dilate her?”  
“No, there’s no time. The egg is ripe, it’ll release any minute. If we miss it that’s it,” the doctor said. “Lube up the rod for me, please.”  
The term caught Kathryn’s ear - at least enough to get her to open her eyes and look up at her examiners. She doubted that “the rod” was the official medical name for the device they were planning to use on her, and yet, looking at the instrument in the assistant’s hands, it couldn’t be more appropriate. It was literally just a long, metal rod - maybe about six or seven centimeters long and about one centimeter thick. That width was probably nothing for most adults, but Kathryn couldn’t help but swallow when the realization slowly dawned on her that they’d be putting “the rod” in one of her orifices - presumably her bottom. The worst part was the small protrusion from the end of the instrument shooting about two centimeters upwards, making the overall shape of the device resemble the letter r - while also amplifying just how scary it was by a factor of at least three. 

“Um…” Kathryn prepared to object as she felt the nurse’s hands push her shoulders down, forcing her on her back and inadvertently turning her eyes up towards the ceiling and away from whatever the doctors were going to do to her.  
“Just relax, honey. Breathe,” Dr Matthews told her. “You’ll feel a little bit full, but it won’t hurt much. It’ll be just like a bowel movement, it won’t be any worse than that.”  
Kathryn wasn’t sure she bought that - typically her bowel movements went out rather than in, and also weren’t super large pieces of metal. Still, what could she do about it? The girl thought about begging them not to do it, to pull out the egg with a needle if they had to, but what would be the point? They wouldn’t listen. At this point, the best she could do was shut her eyes, let them do whatever medieval torture they wanted and then never see Dr Matthews or his mean, ugly nurse ever again. Kathryn tried to focus her thoughts on her mother, the reason why she was there. It helped to focus on the fact that she hadn’t been forced into this - she’d agreed in order to help her mother recover from her mental breakdown. She had made a choice, sacrificing her own comfort for the sake of the parent who had taken her in after she’d been abandoned - and now had to live with it. Still, that realization did little to ease the pain as the thick instrument forced its way into her bottom, causing the girl to grit her teeth and shut her eyes tight.

“Ughhhhh…” She groaned, her head moving as the dull ache coupled with the thoroughly uncomfortable sensation of having something large and cold shoved into her bottom. The girl threw her head from side to side, her feet pressing down against the metal stirrups, toes curling and mouth betraying her with loud grunts and moans.  
“You should’ve dilated her. It’s painful,” the assistant noted, as if that was some great observation that wasn’t at all obvious.  
“She’ll be fine,” Dr Matthews stated. “Rod’s moving great. The tip’s already in.”  
Kathryn groaned out loud again. Just the tip??? She already felt like her anus would be torn apart! It wasn’t the worst pain she’d ever felt in her life, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant - or quick, for that matter.  
“Ah… Mhhh… Hurts…” She confirmed the assistant’s suspicions.  
“Hang in there now, hang in there,” the doctor spoke. “Tell you what, Kathryn. On the count of three I want you to push hard, like you’re going to the bathroom. Can you do that?”  
“Huh? B-but…” The girl tried to object.  
“Don’t worry, just trust me. You ready?”  
She shook her head, being about as not ready as she could possibly be. Still, it didn’t seem like her doctor cared much for her feelings.  
“One… Two… Three! Push! Push! Push!” Dr Matthews instructed her. Kathryn tried to obey, focusing her efforts straight on her sphincter and assuming that the doctor was done with the rod and wanted some help getting it out. Instead, he used the distraction to shove the instrument further in, which not only surprised her, but also sent painful cramps up her stomach, as if her large intestine had been pierced by several needles.  
“AHHHH!!!” Kathryn screamed out, inadvertently trying to sit up as her fight or flight instinct took hold, only to be pushed back down by the cruel nurse.

“There! All done! You’re doing great, Kathryn! Just great!” Dr Matthews praised her. The girl, however, needed a few moments to calm down from the ordeal, heaving loudly and shifting her head from side to side. It took the nurse pressing a wet piece of cloth onto her forehead to finally calm her down somewhat, with Kathryn regaining enough control to focus on her breathing like her sensei always taught her.  
“Y-you got it out? The egg?” She asked hopefully.  
“Not yet. What we did is prop up your uterus. Now we’ll be able to reach into it in order to get to the egg,” the man explained.  
“Ughh…” Kathryn groaned from pain, suddenly realizing that this unbearable ordeal was only beginning. Her anust felt like it was on fire, the dull ache spreading all the way up to her bellybutton. It felt way worse than a bowel movement, that was for sure!  
“Hold on, honey. We’re going to, uh… Reach inside to extract the egg now,” Dr Matthews noted as his assistant handed him a well-lubed, metal speculum. “But to do that we’ll have to put an instrument inside your vagina. Something to open up the way, so to speak.”  
“Inside my…” Kathryn tried to speak, only to moan out from the pain in her backside once more.  
“Inside your vagina,” he repeated, as if that was making it better! He was going to put something into her most intimate part??? Kathryn exhaled loudly, a hand shooting up to her face and pressing against her eyes, the girl knowing that if she didn’t she was going to burst into tears right then and there.  
“You don’t want to watch?” The nurse asked her. Such a stupid question. Who in the world wanted to watch something being put in their vagina? Without answering, the young girl shook her head, only to feel the nurse pulling her hand away from her quickly watering eyes. A moment later, the woman slid the wet cloth from her forehead down to her eyes, covering them up. While this did little to help the pain or the unbearable dread building up in the pit of her stomach, Kathryn had to admit that the coolness did help somewhat, as did the darkness blocking the bright light above her.

That comfort was just momentary, however, as mere seconds later the little patient felt gloved fingers parting her vagina once again, undoubtedly in preparation for whatever was to be inserted.  
“W-wait! I’m not ready!” The poor girl begged.  
“Sorry, sweetie, we need to do it now. Relax,” Dr Matthews’ voice tried to soothe her, with about the expected effect. A moment later, something cold, hard and wet slid itself between her lips, eliciting a loud gasp from Kathryn. The instrument was pushed in all in one go, the girl could feel its metal blades reach her deepest parts, and yet the worst part was that there was no pain at all - just an uncomfortable, full sensation. The pain was coming, however. It was like that horrible, unbearable feeling when you stub your toe and you just know that within a few seconds the pain will hit you like a tidal wave, and all you can do is wait in agonizing anticipation. The moment the speculum was pushed into her Kathryn knew it was going to hurt, gasping loudly as her bare feet shifted in the metal stirrups. The actual pain that came just moments after wasn’t too bad, admittedly - the uncomfortable fullness inside was far worse than the pain it carried along. But the sensation of dread alone was enough to make her feel weak and faint, as if she was going to pass out any second now. Kathryn exhaled loudly, too frightened to remove the wet rag from her eyes… And even if she wanted to, her arms just refused to obey her.

“I don’t feel well,” the girl complained.  
“Just endure, sweetie. We’re going to open up the speculum now, you’ll feel a slight pinch,” Dr Matthews assured her.  
“I really don’t feel good, doc. Can we stop?” Kathryn asked, trembling hand reaching to pull the improvised blindfold from her eyes. It felt embarrassing to complain like that, but her sensei had always taught her to know her limits, that pushing herself far beyond them wasn’t going to make her into a better fighter. Unfortunately, she was going to find out that the doctor’s office wasn’t exactly like her dojo.  
“No, not really. If we miss the egg, that’s it,” he man told her. “I’m sorry, sweetie, just endure a bit more. Ten minutes tops.”  
Kathryn wasn’t too fond of the idea, but it wasn’t like she could just get up and leave - even though she wasn’t strapped down at all, both of her holes had been filled up with large, metal tools, which would presumably need to be removed before she could dress back up… Not to mention, if she did just quit she’d be throwing the entire test away - a test that her mother’s mental health depended on, and which her father had sacrificed so much to pay for. She’d told herself that this would be her turn, that she would sacrifice to get it all taken care of. Now she had to make good on that promise. Lying back, the girl saw the nurse wipe her forehead with a fresh rag, then laid it back over her eyes. 

The sensation of the speculum being opened up felt… Honestly, exactly like a pinch. It was the exact same type of pain as if Kathryn had pinched the skin on her hand with her fingers as tightly as she could, except spread throughout the entirety of her vaginal canal. She groaned, rubbing the back of her head into the exam table as she felt so very full. Nothing had ever gone inside her privates, not even a finger. As such, having something so large inserted and then spread apart even further was just as painful as it was concerning. Kathryn’s toes flexed and shifted as the speculum continued to open, finally locking itself in place with a loud and, admittedly, rather satisfying click.  
“Look at that! The cervix is right there! That’s perfect!” Dr Matthews bragged, presumably to his assistant. Kathryn, on the other hand, felt absolutely zero desire to learn a thing about her cervix or any other part of her anatomy. In all honesty, pretending she wasn’t there, completely naked, spread eagle and with both her bottom and privates stuffed full of very uncomfortable tools was the only way she could withstand this without screaming or bursting into tears. The doctors’ conversation didn’t help, and yet they didn’t seem to care that much about her well-being.  
“You’re going to dilate it now?” The assistant asked.  
“Yep. But not much, we don’t need it open all the way. I can slide the tubes in even through a tiny hole,” Dr Matthews explained. “Give me the smallest size dilator, and prepare the next one just in case.”  
“Sure,” the assistant said.  
“Kathryn, I’m going to open up your cervix now ever so slightly. It’s going to hurt, so hang in there,” he told her. 

The girl scrunched up her nose. If he said it was going to hurt - which he hadn’t said about the previous parts of the procedure - then it was really going to hurt. Kathryn was already feeling faint and exhausted, a bit more pain and she honestly felt that losing consciousness was a real possibility. Not even her worst training sessions had ever gotten her to feel anywhere close to this. It was like her insides themselves rebelled against the procedure. On the other side of the exam table, Dr Matthews picked up what looked like a pair of large forceps, at least fifteen or twenty centimeters long, and squeezed a large piece of cotton between their tongs. Sliding it into the speculum, he quickly rotated the cotton around Kathryn’s vaginal passage and especially focusing on her cervix, soaking up the fluid that had built up inside. A moment later, he was handed a device that, if Kathryn had laid eyes on, she would’ve assumed must have been some kind of medieval torture instrument. The thing was essentially an extremely long, yet very thin metal tube - maybe just 2-3 millimeters thick, if that. Length-wise, though, it was about as long as her arm from the wrist all the way down to the elbow, and it ended in a handle that Dr Matthews could slide his fingers through. Once he did so, the doctor gently pushed the tube into the speculum, looking inside in order to carefully guide it towards his patient’s cervix. 

Kathryn felt the pain instantly, groaning and almost doubling over - with just the nurse’s hand on her shoulder keeping her from doing so. She’d expected a sharp pain, like being stung with a needle, but instead the sensation felt far different. If she had to liken it to something, it was pretty much exactly like being kicked in the stomach during training - except that painful moment in which her opponent’s foot connected to her stomach didn’t last for just a second, but stretched out into minutes.  
“Uuuuuughhhh!” Kathryn moaned, baring her teeth as she inadvertently slipped one of her feet from the stirrups, likely in an instinctive attempt to kick the source of her pain away. The doctor’s assistant quickly intervened, taking hold of her ankle and pressing her heel and sole back onto the metal surface as the pain in her stomach intensifies.  
“Hurts a lot…” She complained, head twisting and turning atop the examination table.  
“And it’s gonna hurt for a little while longer,” Dr Matthews told her honestly. “There’s a tiny hole in your cervix… What we’re doing now… Is opening it up to--”  
“Okay, okay… Just do it,” Kathryn objected, honestly feeling like she was going to throw up if this continued. As her body kept sweating and shifting in a vain attempt to ease the pain, her right hand instinctively pushed against her stomach, as if applying a bit of pressure was going to ease the pain. It didn’t, of course, and Kathryn found herself letting out quite a few painful gasps and moans until the dreadful instrument was finally pulled out of her. The pain in her tummy didn’t entirely disappear, but it did subside somewhat. 

“That seems to be enough,” Dr Matthews noted. “Now we’re going to insert the tube. Final stretch, sweetheart. Still with me?”  
“Where else… Could I be?” Kathryn groaned. “Get it over with already.”  
“Hah, roger that,” the doctor chuckled as his assistant handed him a long, thin, plastic tube - not at all unlike the kind used for IV transfusions. Its small size and limitless flexibility was just enough to do the job, and as the doctor squeezed one end with the long forceps from before, he promptly pushed it into the speculum and through the small hole he’d opened into the girl’s cervix. From then on, sliding it into her ovary was only a matter of care and patience. Doctors typically preferred to use an endoscope in order to see what they were doing, but Dr Matthews had done this procedure thousands of times - not usually on girls as young as Kathryn was, of course, but he felt confident in what he was doing. And, with a loud, pained gasp, the child felt the plastic slide into her fallopian tube, just a portion of a millimeter in, but enough to secure a hold and ensure the egg wasn’t going anywhere.  
“We’re in,” Dr Matthews bragged. “Put a bottle on it.”  
Without needing another word, the assistant retrieved a small, plastic bottle he’d prepared, probably about the size of a tiny ampule. It was filled to the brim with some kind of clear fluid, with a cap on its top allowing for the tube to pass inside without spilling the contents everywhere. Once the other end of the plastic IV tube was inserted, connecting Kathryn’s ovary to the tiny ampule, the assistant gave a silent nod, informing Dr Matthews that they were ready to proceed. 

“Alright… Moment of truth. We’re about to perform the harvesting,” he told Kathryn as a gloved hand moved towards her stomach, pushing her own away. Gently, two fingers pressed on top of her right ovary, massaging it as Kathryn winced.  
“Ah! G-gently! It hurts!” She complained - not that there was a proven track record of it working, anyway.  
“Sorry, we need to stimulate the ovary from releasing the egg. You’re gonna feel a small cramp, and then we get everything out of you and let you go home. We’re straight at the finish line,” he told her, continuing to massage her organ.  
Kathryn, meanwhile, simply took a deep breath and exhaled. She could withstand the pain - she’d come this far. What she absolutely hated was not having any control over her body - not only was she completely unable to regulate whether her ovary released the egg, but that control had been taken away from her by her doctor. It was him, and her body’s natural processes, that decided when the release would happen, not her. And this, in a way, made the poor girl feel worse than anything else in the examination that preceded it. 

Luckily, even that ended sooner rather than later. After about three minutes of gentle - if painful - massaging, a cramp took hold of Kathryn’s insides, like she hadn’t gone to the bathroom in at least a week.  
“Hngh!” She squirmed, shutting her eyes beneath the improvised blindfold as one of her legs lifted from the stirrup again, knee pressing towards her stomach instinctively to ease the unbearable cramp. The good news was that it ended just as quickly as it had started, relief practically washing over the young girl as the pain subsided.  
“We got it,” the assistant said - music to Kathryn’s ears at this point.  
“Hey, there we go! It couldn’t have gone better! Great job, sweetie!” The man praised her.  
“Thanks…” Kathryn exhaled, reaching up to pull the blindfold away, with the nurse promptly taking it off her hands. “Are we done now?”  
“We’re done,” Dr Matthews told her. We just have to take out the instruments and you’re set to go. Wanna see your egg?”  
“Uh… Sure, I guess?” Kathryn shrugged, mostly to satisfy him rather than because she really cared. 

Upon being handed the tiny bottle, the child picked it up carefully between her thumb and index fingers, looking after it as if it was her baby - which, of course, it partially was, but mostly because if she dropped it she’d need to undergo the procedure all over again, which she was absolutely never going to do. At first she couldn’t see anything, just the clear fluid filling up every centimeter of the bottle. It took putting it underneath the bright light of the lamp above for her to see the tiny dot in the middle, smaller than a grain of salt. Geez… All that pain and effort for something so small? It was almost laughable.  
“Pretty cool,” was the only thing Kathryn said as she handed the sample back to the assistant. A moment later, a sharp bout of pain shot through her genitals, quickly followed by an immense sense of relief as the speculum was removed from her vagina. Instinctively reaching down, Kathryn gave her sore, swollen privates a rub, wincing at the leftover ache. Her anus was probably in a worse shape, and retrieving the rod from it was far more painful than the removal of the speculum - her colon had squeezed against it, wrapping itself neatly around the intruder, which meant that removing it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Following the removal, both of her orifices received a simple wash with a small, bulb nozzle to clean out whatever lubricant was left over before Kathryn was helped up on her bare feet, not quite realizing just how sore her body had gotten in the stirrups until she had to start using it once again. 

“The procedure went great,” Dr Matthews began talking to Kathryn’s father, who the girl just now remembered had been in the room throughout. It was easy to forget about his presence, given his shy nature and the amount of pain she’d gone through, but it was still rather embarrassing to know that he’d seen everything that had happened to her.  
“Um… That means she’s fertile?” The man asked.  
“Well, we don’t know yet. We’ll run a couple of tests on the egg we harvested and that will tell us for sure. We should know in about three or four days, but she doesn’t need to come for ultrasounds anymore. We got what we needed,” the doctor explained. “There might be some bleeding or discharge in her pantes for a day or two. That’s normal, even expected I’d say. You don’t need to worry about it, but if the pain and bleeding continue past that give me a call, okay?”  
“Sure,” he noted as Kathryn let out a sigh. She was hearing everything, but it was still kind of annoying how she had to overhear it instead of being told directly. It was her vagina that was going to bleed because of this nonsense, not her dad’s! 

“Your clothes are over there,” the nurse prompted her, pointing at the pile of clothing on the ground in the other end of the exam room.  
“Oh, right,” Kathryn noted, bare feet clapping over to them as she quickly found her underwear and slid it on - the faster she could cover up, the better. She emerged dressed back in her tracksuit just as her father was shyly shaking hands with the doctor, promising to wait for his call. With that, the pair exited the exam room, quietly making their way out into the parking lot before entering their car.  
“Well… That wasn’t so bad,” the man chuckled.  
“Ugh, are you kidding? It was the worst… I don’t think I’ve ever been in so much pain,” Kathryn allowed herself to rant as she sunk into her seat, crossing her arms.  
“Ah, well… I thought they were going to use a needle. I saw a video and--”  
“Yeah, I really don’t wanna know, dad!” The girl interrupted him. “Just… Take me home, alright? And not a word to my mother about what they did to me! It was embarrassing enough having you see it, I don’t want her to know too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you wanna talk to me about it, or request something else that I should write, feel free to write me at doctorlaura93@gmail.com! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
